SENTIMIENTOS ETERNOS
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: YAOI. ONESHOT. La continuacion de SENTIMIENTOS EQUIVOCADOS. Takato debe aprender a distinguir de entre la necesidad de dolor y la necesidad de amor...


Esta es la continuación de otro fic mío "SENTIMIENTOS EQUIVOCADOS", recomiendo que lo leas para entender mejor este fic; pero aun así no es necesario.

**SENTIMIENTOS ETERNOS**

Era como si el me fuera a partir en dos. Su pene entraba en mí con tan fuerza que sentía que me rompía… De verdad me dolía, dolía tanto… pero aun así lo necesitaba. Era una adicción para mí que Henry me penetrara una y otra vez. Cada vez mas salvajemente.

Podía oír los gemidos de Henry; el siempre intentaba contenerlos; era típico de el. No era muy expresivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos y menos a la hora de hacer el amor… Pero aun así le era casi imposible contenerse y sus leves gemidos salían instintivamente e inevitablemente de su boca.

- Ah... ah… Takato yo… me voy a… -la voz de Henry estaba entrecortada

Le hice un gesto negativo moviendo mi cabeza. No quería que terminara.

Henry continúo penetrándome por el ano. Su pene era grande y tan grueso… No se comparaba con el mío. Me fascinaba.

Por fin mi amante no pudo contenerse más y exploto, sentí dentro de mi ano su calido semen saliendo de su pene, llenándome todo.

Yo también me hubiera corrido; pero el anillo que llevaba en mi miembro me lo impidió. Era un poco doloroso, pero yo disfrutaba el dolor.

Henry saco su pene de mi ano y suspiro.

- Takato… me gustas mucho…

_Yo no quiero saber si te gusto… quiero seguir sintiendo ese dulce dolor…_

- Henry… penétrame otra vez

- ¿Qué? Takato acabo de correrme, dame un respiro…

- Entonces, méteme el vibrador

Yo seguía en la misma posición, con las manos atadas detrás de mi espalda, con mis rodillas y rostro recargados en la cama. Henry me observo a los ojos y dirigió su mirada a mi pene erecto.

- Aun no te has corrido…

- Méteme el vibrador… -suplique

Henry se levanto de la cama y agarro mi mochila; sacando un vibrador de ella. Lo inspecciono rápidamente, no le despegaba la mirada, era muy grande y grueso, muchísimo más que el pene de Henry. Quizás el se sentía celoso de ese vibrador que me hacia gemir aun mas.

Gemí levemente para recordarle a Henry que yo seguía ahí esperando ese vibrador.

Con decisión Henry metió el vibrador dentro de mi ano y lo encendió. Comencé a gemir de manera ruidosa, era tan placentero sentir como se movía dentro de mi; tan grueso y tan largo… casi podía jurar que llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de mi ano.

De pronto sentí que alguien jalaba mi cabello, haciéndome mirar hacia arriba era Henry. Tenía su miembro otra vez erecto y justo frente de mi rostro.

- Lámelo Takato.

Henry tomo su pene y lo metió dentro de mi boca, me tomo por la nuca y me jalo hacia si; casi me ahogo. Comencé a succionarlo, deteniéndome en ocasiones a gemir. Con el enorme vibrador metido en mi ano y con el pene de Henry en la boca rápidamente comencé a sentir un terrible dolor. Quería correrme pero ese anillo no me lo permitía.

Sin previo aviso mi boca se lleno del pegajoso fluido de Henry. Me lo trage todo rápidamente.

- Ah… me voy a correr…

Rápidamente mi amante apago el vibrador, después me puso boca arriba y me quito el anillo; todo mi semen salio expulsado directo al rostro de Henry.

- Eres tan… -Henry se lamió los labios- ardiente…

- Desátame

Henry me desato, me levante de la cama y lentamente me saque el vibrador del ano. Comencé a vestirme mientras me observaba en el espejo, me pase las manos por el cabello intentando acomodarlo. Vi el reflejo de Henry quien aun estaba tumbado sobre la cama.

- Takato… ¿Ya te vas?

- Si

- ¿No te vas a duchar?

- No

- Entonces espérame a que me duche para irnos juntos, ¿vale?

- No, me tengo que ir ahora, lo siento –dicho esto tome mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta

- No Takato ¡espérame por favor! –Henry se levanto rápidamente del sofá y me tomo por el brazo

- Auch… -gemí de dolor levemente; me había apretado muy fuerte por la muñeca

- Oh discúlpame Takato, ¿Te duele mucho? –Henry me levanto la manga de la camisa e inspecciono la herida –creo que me excedí un poco cuando te ate, te han quedado marcas horribles…

- Me gusta el dolor… -dije sombriamente- y a ti te gusta lastimarme. No hay más que decir.

Henry me miro asombrado y bajo la mirada

- Llámame cuando regreses a tu casa, por favor Takato

- Por cierto, dame mi vibrador.

Guarde mi juguete sexual dentro de mi mochila y me la puse. Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación, dejando a Henry solo y parado totalmente desnudo detrás de la puerta.

Mire mi reloj y eran las 1:02 de la madrugada. No alcanzaría a tomar el metro; así que decidí irme en taxi a mi casa.

La relación entre Henry y yo había comenzado cuatro meses atrás. Yuri, el amor de mi infancia me había cortado sin razón aparente y sin darme ninguna explicación dejándome sumido en una enorme depresión. Incluso había pensado en suicidarme pero no me atreví… Fue entonces cuando decidí contarle todo a Henry, esperando que me ayudara. El era tan maduro, casi como un adulto… Pero entonces eso paso. Henry me violo de la manera más brutal y me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi. Lo odie tanto… pero no podía evitar que cada noche soñara con el, con el momento que habíamos pasado. Y conforme los días pasaban no solo soñaba con el; también me duchaba pensando en el, comía pensando en el y me masturbaba pensando en el.

Aunque para ser mas realistas no pensaba en el precisamente; mas bien en el delicioso dolor que el me había hecho sentir.

- ¡Takato! ¡Teléfono!

- Gracias papa

Tome el teléfono desinteresadamente

_Henry… que persistente, me cuida más que mi propia madre_

- Apenas hace cinco minutos que regrese. No te he llamado porque…

- ¿Bueno? Takato ¿Eres tu?

No erala voz de Henry.

Casi entro el shock al oír aquella voz. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había oído y había pensado en más de cien cosas que decirle cuando la volviera a oír. Pero ahora no recordaba ninguna.

- Takato, ¿Por qué no me contestas? Salúdame tan siquiera

- Hola Yuri –dije por fin

- Hola Takato… no nos hemos visto en más de cuatro meses, ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Por ahí…

- No te he visto en la escuela tampoco, pareciese como si te estuvieras escondiendo de mi Takato

- No Yuri, no es así…

- Takato, se que ha paso mucho tiempo pero quiero verte… como amigos, claro. ¿Podríamos salir este sábado?

_Como, ¿Así nada más? Me cortas, no me das razón alguna y después de cuatro meses me llamas para invitarme a salir, ¿Así como si nada? Que poca vergüenza…_

- Si, creo que si

_No puedo creerlo…_

- ¡Que bien! Pasa por mí a las ocho, ¿Qué te parece?

- Si…

- ¡OK! ¡Hasta el sábado Takato!

- Hasta el sábado.

Yuri colgó el teléfono pero yo aun no. Seguí ahí parado, inmóvil; analizando los últimos segundos de esa llamada telefónica. Yuri me había llamado y ahora tendríamos una cita después de meses de no vernos. Durante todo ese tiempo viví atormentado imaginando mil razones por la cual ella me había terminado; siempre pensé que el día en que volviera a verla lo primero que haría seria pedirle una explicación…

Pero creo que no será así…

El parque estaba lleno de parejas enamoradas, me sentí un poco incomodo ahí. De pronto Yuri me tomo de la mano; me sorprendí; alce la mirada y ella me correspondió con una sonrisa… Que bonita, había olvidado lo hermosa que ella era para mí.

- Takato, quiero pedirte perdón.

_Yuri, había esperado eso tanto tiempo…_

Me quede callado observándola. Ella se sonrojo un poco y dirigió su mirada al suelo, apenada.

- Se que hice mal en terminarte así de repente y sin darte alguna razón… Pero por eso quiero pedirte perdón. Estaba confundida. Perdóname Takato, ¿Podrás hacerlo?

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa dulce voz que me hacia perder la razón…_

Yuri levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. En sus ojos había sinceridad ¿Cómo podía enfadarme con ella? ¿Cómo no perdonarla?

_¿Perdonarla?... Si, si, si, Yuri te perdono, te amo, regresemos, seamos novios otra vez, Yuri por favor…_

- ¿Takato, porque no me dices nada?... Perdóname…. –de sus bellos ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas

- Yuri, no llores…

- Takato, perdóname…

No pude evitarlo y la bese. Yo mismo me sentí impresionado, no la bese de manera lasciva como lo hacia con Henry; sino que fue un beso suave, casi inocente… casi lleno de amor.

Desde muy niño había estado enamorado de ella… habían pasado mas de siete años de mi vida enamorado de esa misma persona: Yuri. ¿Acaso esta clase de sentimientos eran eternos?... El verdadero amor…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Yuri me llamo. El días y meses anteriores a ese precioso día decidí olvidarlos. Todo el amor y el dolor… todos esos sentimientos equivocados, esos encuentros con Henry… El tiempo transcurrido entre el día que Yuri me cortó y el día en que volvió a llamarme decidí borrarlo de mi vida, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Decidí olvidar a Henry

- Takato, ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? ¿Porque no te he visto en la escuela? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Otra vez ahí estaba, la voz de Henry…

- Yuri ha venido a buscarme y me pido perdón…

Henry no dijo nada

- La perdone y vamos a regresar

La llamada se corto.

- ¿Henry? ¿Henry me escuchas?...

La llamada no se había cortado, Henry me había colgado el teléfono. ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? La verdad ya no me importaba Henry… la verdad era que había aceptado ser su débil y masoquista amante por una sola razón: La pérdida de Yuri me había dañado demasiado, era tan grande mi dolor que descubrí que si podía hacerme un daño aun más grande olvidaría a Yuri por unos instantes. La relación sádico-masoquista entre Henry y yo me ayudaba a olvidar a mi amada Yuri. Nuestros encuentros donde el me penetraba con fuerza, me amarraba, me cortaba o me golpeaba me provocaban un dolor físico que podía opacar, durante unos instantes, el dolor emocional que en mi había.

Ahora que Yuri había regresado a mi yo no necesitaba a Henry.

No, ya no…

Estaba duchándome y casi sin querer pase mis dedos sobre mi pene, ante ese mínimo roce mi miembro se puso erecto. No pude evitarlo y lo apreté con fuerza, gemí levemente pero me contuve, comencé a masturbarme con fuerza, manipulando mi pene como si fuera de juguete. Quería sentir dolor… sin pensarlo metí los dedos de la otra mano dentro de mi ano y continué jalando mi pene, maltratándome.

Imagine que era el pene de Henry lo que estaba dentro de mi ano.

No me detuve hasta que mi mano se lleno de mi semen. No era suficiente, no lo era… Yo quería sentir más.

¿Qué más quería sentir? ¿Dolor?... No, yo quería sentir amor…

Salí de la ducha y me fui directo a mi habitación, me tumbe sobre la cama desnudo, aun estaba mojado, no quería vestirme. Se supone que esa noche saldría con Yuri y quizás haríamos el amor, estaba entusiasmado pero ya no.

Entrecerré los ojos y la primera imagen que me vino a la mente fue Henry, con lagrimas en los ojos y declarándome su amor. Ese día en que el me violo…

_A la persona que realmente amo es…_

La puerta de mi habitación sorpresivamente se abrió, ni siquiera habían tocado a la puerta. Nervioso me puse una sabana encima de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Henry estaba ahí parado, en el umbral de la habitación.

- Takato… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas- Te amo.

Yo continué ahí, tumbado en la cama, sosteniendo la sabana que me cubría. Ninguno de mis músculos de movió.

- Pero… si tu amas a Yuri… yo dejare de molestarte.

No dije nada

- Te amo, de verdad. Te amo. Perdóname por hacerte daño, perdóname por haberte violado aquel día, perdóname por… perdóname por amarte.

- Henry…

- Al principio pensé que lo que sentía por ti era un amor insano, que eran sentimientos equivocados, pero ahora se que no es así. Es amor lo que siento por ti. Mis sentimientos hacia ti serán eternos… Aun si tu estas con otra persona…

Henry poseía un rostro que demostraba madurez, pero siempre tenia para mi una dulce expresión. Esa sonrisa y esa mirada eran solo para mí… ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto?

Me levante de la cama y deje caer la sabana sobre el suelo, Henry se sorprendió al verme desnudo y se sonrojo, bajando rápidamente la mirada. Me pareció tan tierno…

_Ahora se a quien amo. Se lo que necesitaba…_

-Henry yo… -dije con voz temblorosa

_Lo que estuve buscando desde el día en que Yuri me corto era amor…_

- Henry… -avance lentamente hacia el

_Y lo encontré en la persona menos esperada…_

- Henry te amo.

Henry sonrió y me abrazo. No pude contener las lágrimas y comencé a llorar, pero no de dolor como antes… llore de felicidad.

- Takato te amo, te amo, me haces tan feliz

- Perdóname Henry –logre decir entre sollozos- pero tarde demasiado para darme cuenta de que te amaba…

- No importa takato… ya no importa. Porque lo que sentimos tu y yo…

- Son sentimientos eternos –complete

Mi necesidad de dolor desapareció. Henry me hacia completamente feliz, ya no le suplicaba porque me maltratara, ya no era un masoquista que solo podía tener relaciones sexuales siendo humillado y herido físicamente. Henry dejo de ser el sádico en el que lo obligue a convertirse.

El amor cura todas las heridas.

El verdadero amor es un hermoso sentimiento.

Y lo que hay entre Henry y yo son sentimientos eternos.


End file.
